


A Little Sweet Tooth

by Redisaid



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of old Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Can you write a fan fic about Bubblegum making Marceline blush and such?

They used to surprise one another. The unexpected touch of a trailing fingers, the surprising contrast of warm and cold lips—it was all so new. The fact that it was all informal, all very secret and naughty, that kept it fresh too, of course. But things only stay new for so long when you’ve seen and done just about everything else.

“It’s just a gig, Bonnie,” she told her. Her wild eyes, neither red nor turquoise but always in flux between the two wouldn’t even look to her. She was busy with her bass, polishing it lovingly with those cool, slender fingers. “And yeah I can’t say when I’ll be back, but it won’t be a long time.”

“Marceline,” the princess immediately objected, “we’ve discussed this before. You have a time problem. That could mean two weeks or two decades. I don’t think you really know the difference anymore.” Even so, she continued folding an array of t-shirts and skinny jeans and some downright insane articles of clothing. The vampire insisted that they could be thrown into a bag, wrinkled and bunched. Bubblegum would not—could not tolerate such indecency. 

She didn’t seem to notice the little bit of hurt the candy princess let slip between the folds of her words. Marceline floated over casually, bass still in hand, and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before floating away again. Bubblegum hated such fly-by affection. She’d made it known.

“This is not something normal people do,” she’d told her. “They cuddle, they embrace one another and at least exist on the same vertical plane for a while.” Marceline had responded by telling her that normal people don’t date vampires.

“You need to relax, babe. I’ll be back before you know it,” she told her.

Bubblegum was no fool, though. Certainly not. She’d seen her comings and goings. They hadn’t really known one another well, but she noticed when the vampire queen was absent from the meetings of Ooo’s royalty for years on end. There would always be some gossip about what drove her away this time—be it man, woman, or beast.

The princess sighed. She set the last of the torn t-shirts at the top of the duffel bag, folded as neatly as it could be for as tattered as it was. “You’re bored of me, aren’t you?” she finally asked.

“I’m…” Whatever answer she had prepared seemed to slip from her. She had turned around, meaning to float on her back with a roguish smile, but it disappeared quickly, and all confidence with it. Pupils shrunk into decidedly teal eyes that turned closer to blue by the moment. “I’m not bored of you. I just…I just have to go sometimes. Did you ever wanna just see the world, Bonnie? Get out—breathe some new air? Well, I guess minus the whole breathing thing, but you know what I mean…”

She didn’t. The Candy Kingdom was small enough, and even then had been such an immense place to her. Even after years of rule, she hadn’t quite gotten a grip on it yet. She was close, but not as close as she wanted to be. The world was too massive, too complex. Pondering its mysteries from the safety of her lab was enough. Still, though anxiety threatened to pull her down to a place she would struggle to get out of for days, she handed her pseudo-girlfriend the duffel. “I’ll miss you.”

She almost didn’t need the words. The surprise in her eyes, on the dark flush of her cheeks. That was enough. She’d be back. She’d be back soon enough. “I’ll miss you too.”


	2. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing wrong with imagining Marceline in a little black dress…

“I never thought I’d see you–”

Marceline cut her off, “Yeah, in a dress, I know. You’re about the umpteenth person who’s said that already. I’ll do you a favor and forget that you did.”

Bubblegum might have felt embarrassed at such a faux pas at one time, but not that time. Instead she shot the vampire a leering grin. “Well, I for one think you look very nice and I’m glad to see you are capable of observing a formal occasion.”

Marceline punched her in the arm. “Thanks, nerdo. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Later on, away from the hubbub of royalty surrounding the punch bowl, the princess made up for the hit to her arm by delivering a sneak attack in the form of a pinch. The surprise on Marceline’s face at the location of this pinch was worth everything, not to mention the fact that her slinky cocktail dress had made it easy to deliver.

“I told you that you’d look great,” Bubblegum whispered as Marceline turned to meet her with an unexpected squeak of protest. “You should get dressed up more often.”

“Sounds like someone can’t wait for me to get undressed,” she replied. Her displeased expression quickly changed as her lips folded into a smirk and one fang popped free, followed by the tip of a forked tongue that ran over it.

Pink eyebrows shot skyward, then settled low. “We’ll see about that…later…”


	3. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

A violent stirring and low groan startle her from the edge of sleep. It takes her a moment to realize the thing thrashing next to her is meant to be there—not some invading monster. Well, that’s debatable. She is just briefly frightened though, but enough to flinch and then feel badly for it.

“Mmmmrrrrah itchy,” the trashing thing complains. “Itchy and hot.” The beast kicks free of the covers with one long, skinny leg before sprawling out over the top sheet.

Bubblegum laughs.

“How can you even stand this,” Marceline whines, her head lolling the side of the pillow.

“I don’t have an alternative,” the princess explains. She smiles and tries to soothe the vampire sharing her bed by gently pushing the unruly strands of her hair from her cool face.

Marceline is not so easily calmed, though. She makes a point of pouting and squirming, even though the lids of her eyes are growing heavy from the soft touch. She sighs and gives up, floating up from the bed effortlessly and into the cool night air.

Bubblegum frowns. “I was hoping you’d try a little harder. It’s nice when I can just cuddle up to you whenever I want. I can’t really do that when you’re a good two feet off the bed.”

“Well, I’m sorry that beds are awful for sleeping in and that you are bound by the horrible effects of gravity and I’m not,” Marceline replies, still firmly pouting. In her efforts to look justified, her liquid form allows her face to contort into a pout no mere mortal would be capable of, but that’s exactly what gives her away.

“I’ll be down here if you need me then,” Bubblegum says, but she’s smiling again—smiling at the wolfish pout and the fangs that are protruding from it.

Marceline sighs again. She reaches down, scooping up the princess all too quickly. Before Bubblegum knows it, she is clutching desperately—one hand on a shoulder, the other pulling at the hem of Marceline’s ratty old t-shirt. It’s the only article of clothing left to grab. They’re floating.

Marceline yawns and sends a cool hand down Bubblegum’s side before resting it on her waist and holding her gently. “See. This is way better.”  
The princess relaxes. She’s smiling yet again. “Yeah, it is.”


	4. Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn

They meet at the appointed spot. The tree stands in a clearing, a lone reminder that age and beauty can coincide. Marceline guesses that it might be as old as her. She can’t be sure. The thick trunk of the sycamore is patterned like an abstract quilt. She knows those greens and browns well now. She’s used to waiting there. 

It’s only once a year that the leaves turn. First a dazzling bright yellow, then to umber, then they crumble and fall. She’s seen this more than she cares to count–on this tree and others. Still, something about it feels significant The air chills and the leaves turn. Things change. If the trees can change–even ancient giants such as this one–maybe other things will change too. 

But still they meet in secret. If her heart was still beating and her breath still necessary, both would hitch as Bubblegum came into view. Even so, she sucks in unneeded air, waiting for good news–for anything really. A kiss on the cheek would be enough. 

The princess runs the rest of the way, and flings herself into Marceline’s arms. “Guess what?” she asks.

Marceline doesn’t say anything for a while. She wants to guess everything. She wants to guess that her lover has finally decided to stop obsessing over what her people might think of them. She wants to guess that Bonnibel has at least had a heart to heart with someone–anyone–so that they can talk to freely about what they are, who they are. It resonates in her mind for a moment–them, us, we. It’s nice. She wants it. “What?” she finally asks, knowing she will be disappointed. 

Bubblegum burrows herself into Marceline’s shoulder. Her nose squishes purposefully against a collar bone as she reports, “I’ve decided to have a pumpkin festival this year. ”

Marceline is used to this sort of disappointment, however unintentional it might be. “That sounds fun,” she replies. She holds the princess close–too close. 

Bubblegum pushes away and gleams–bubbles even. This is supposed to be exciting and new. Yet all Marceline can seem to do for her is give a sad smile.


	5. Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Flirt Marceline

Sometimes, she wonders if she still needs to try. Their time together is as effortless as it is planned. Clandestine dates occur in far off corners of Ooo—places that no candy citizen would dare go. The princess herself might not even venture to such reaches, at least if she wasn’t in the company of such fearsome protection.

Lava geysers and crumbling remains of the world that once was aside, things still feel stagnant sometimes. Marceline isn’t sure if this is a good or a bad thing. On one hand, it makes her feel almost normal. Normal people have regularity to their lives, their relationships. They bicker over what to have for dinner and get worried over one another and how late they are. Normal people also seem to burn up with a passion she doesn’t feel she’s capable of understanding anymore. They live and love so fast. Even the most steadfast of Ooo’s creatures seem to flit through their lives like fitful moths. One moment they hover over one candle, the next they’ve moved onto another, then she finds them dead in the corner of her living room—a still, dusty reminder of yesterday. 

Perhaps that’s her problem with these things. She wants something that will last, even if its for an iota of time in her grand scale. It seems like that’s too much to ask for these days, or any day she’s ever known, really. Even if she’ll be around forever, she doesn’t seem to known how to make herself stick in someone’s mind for long—no matter how much she wants to or tries.

She looks out over the field. There’s no sign of gigantic bird nor raincorn on the horizon. She thinks about calling, but Bonnie’s hard to get a hold of even then, and the princess isn’t exactly fond of making up new excuses for the castle staff every time Marceline gets overly worried about her.

Marceline can’t decide if she wants to let herself sink into these thoughts or to get angry with them. She tries kicking at a clump of wildflowers, but it doesn’t feel right. They whiff right past her boots, almost laughing at her halfhearted effort. No, that won’t work. Bonnie is twenty minutes late now.

Instead she resolves to do something else, something unexpected. Bonnie will expect her to pout at her lateness, to greet her with fangs dimpling against worried lips and to hug her too tightly. She’s not going to do that this time. Marceline spins herself in the air. She comes to rest horizontally, hovering above the flowers she threatened before. She closes her eyes and waits. After a while, she smiles to herself.  
Bubblegum is forty-two minutes late. She was in a council meeting all day, then had to organize a search party to find Cinnamon Bun after he’d fallen into a dumpster outside the palace, and then had to bribe a cranky Morrow to fly her halfway across Ooo with promises of trips to the Worm Kingdom. She’s had a long day, but she knows that Marceline doesn’t want to hear it. She’ll want apologies and kisses and more promises she probably won’t be about to keep. All Bubblegum can do is try.

Instead, she finds her paramour hovering in the flowery field, seemingly content with herself and the night air around her. She’s not streaming towards her and demanding an explanation, or apologizing for choosing some far off destination, nor is she pouting or trying to hide the fact that she is upset. She’s just floating, smirking, twiddling a moon flower between her long fingers. The whole place is rife with them, snaking bright white along dark vines through other plants which have long since put their blossoms to rest of the night.

“Sup?” Marceline finally says.

As taken aback as she is, Bubblegum can’t complain. She likes this Marceline. Cool, confident Marceline—the one that knows she can laugh when she wants to and play whatever song she feels like playing and people will still love her. Bubblegum misses this Marceline sometimes. 

“Sorry—” she begins.

“It’s cool,” Marceline stops her. “Just get your cute little bubble butt over here.”

“Bubble butt?!”

They both laugh. Bubblegum makes her way gingerly through the vine-strewn field. Marceline offers her the flower she’s been playing with. She takes it. “What’s got into you tonight?” Bubblegum has to ask.

Marceline shrugs. She spins herself again, landing with her feet on the ground. “It’s a nice night,” she replies. “Nice without you, but much nicer with you.”

Bubblegum grins. There’s Marceline the charmer. She hasn’t seen that one in a while either. She stretches up to kiss the vampire. “Oh you,” she says after a peck. “So what’s the plan for tonight.”

“Well…” Marceline’s hands snake around her waist, then fiddle with the belt loops of her jeans. “I was thinking…” Her thumbs just barely slip under the waistline, cold against warm pink flesh. Her nails are sharp, but don’t dig in too much—just enough to remind the other woman that they are most definitely there. “Since it’s such a nice night…” She cranes her neck, hovers over Bubblegum’s ear. Her thick black tresses tickle against the princess’s neck. “Maybe…” She kisses that ear, then nibbles it lightly. “We could just stick around here.” She digs her nails in, just a little too hard. 

She doesn’t get an immediate response. Bubblegum is too busy biting her lip. Eventually she relents, letting out a shaky sigh before replying, “Th—That sounds just fine.”

Marceline smiles, even though the princess can’t see it. She kisses her neck, and delights in the fact that the veins within are already throbbing. Perhaps things aren’t as stale as they seem to be getting. “I thought so,” she says just before she bites.


	6. Quirky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Quirks

She’s a pencil chewer. Actually, she’s a certified pencil predator.

Her desk is strewn with them—all dented and broken. The hardier ones have little in the way of paint left on them and deep, tooth-shaped impressions in their soft wood. Others just snap in her jaws like the fragile bones of some hapless prey animal. She’s not sorry. They go gruesomely for a good cause—for science.

“How much lead do you think you’ve eaten?” Marceline asks her with morbid fascination. She pokes at the stub of a pencil, not wanting to pick it up.

“Pencil “lead” is actually made from graphite,” Bubblegum corrects, “a form of carbon.” She doesn’t look up for her work, or spit out her current victim. She’s practiced at speaking around pencils. She still notices the bits of wood and eraser that sometimes make it onto her tongue, but she tries her best not to think about them. She has more important things to think about.

“It’s still kinda gross,” Marceline chides, “but who am I to judge?” She tries to suppress a laugh as she snakes her long tongue over the tip of her girlfriend’s ear—making sure to leave monstrous amounts of drool behind. “I’m kinda gross too.”

She knows—oh how she knows. She doesn’t have to say as much. The fact that she doesn’t flinch in the slightest says it all. “Five minutes Marcy,” she offers. “I need to see if I have this right, then we can go.”

Marceline wipes the drool off her ear with the sleeve of her shirt. She kisses the offended spot instead. “Fine with me. Just don’t fill up on pencils.”


	7. Winners and Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Something that involved Beemo in some way?

“Loser does dishes!”

This was not an acceptable condition. Servants do dishes. Of course, Bubblegum has done them before, but not graciously. She could name many things she’d rather do than stick her hands in soap water and scrub filth from ceramics. She certainly could. That wouldn’t help to alleviate the mess in Marceline’s kitchen, though. Who knew that making a simple batch of cookies required the use of so many utensils?

It was then that Bubblegum knew bringing Beemo with her was a horrible mistake.

“What’s the matter, Bonnie?” Marceline asked as she hovered just above the floor, controller in hand. “Scared of a little competition?”

She knew Marceline liked video games. She knew Marceline liked video games because she was ridiculously good at video games. Too good. She figured they could laugh and have fun even if their skill levels were entirely disparate. She hadn’t imagined that they’d be playing for stakes, though. She had to think. She had to turn this around. “How about—er the winner, the winner chooses upstairs or downstairs.”

“Uh for what?”

“For later,” she hinted. “For when we say the dishes can wait.”

One devilish, fanged grin later and the dishes were already forgotten.


	8. Don't Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Based on Grizzly Bear's "Don't Ask".

She doesn’t know what to do, so she just sits there. Her arms are wrapped around her and it’s wonderful, but where does she draw the line now? Before, this was someone she couldn’t touch—couldn’t even talk to for a while. Now they’re back to this. Cuddling? She guesses that it must be that.

Marceline wonders where kisses come in. Do those have to be agreed upon? Or do they fumble in as they did before—blushing, unsure but wanting. Is this considered hanging out or a date now? Is either acceptable at this stage even?

She’s got a lot of questions about this whole getting back together thing. She’s used to her relationships either tapering off slowly and painfully, or ending in a violent explosion of emotion. She wants to ask those questions. She’s about to, because she hates the tension they leave stuck in her chest.

Then Bubblegum shifts, burrowing into her shoulder. She sighs. She entwines a finger in a few strands of inky black hair. She looks up. “I missed this,” she says.

“I did too,” Marceline replies. She holds the princess tighter. She slowly runs her hand down her arm, then up again. She knows now that this isn’t the time for such questions.


	9. The Scientific Method

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Marcy tries to be scientific

Step 1: Observe

“Marceline! Don’t touch anything!”

It was always like this when she went to bug her in the lab. Did Bonnie think she was stupid? Did she think that she’d just start pouring beakers of stuff on herself to see if they did anything fun? Of course not. She knew better. 

“Please. I just—I just don’t want to…”

To see her get hurt? To have to explain this mess, herself? She never quite got around to that part. The pink princess would give her sad eyes instead. Marceline would relent, floating off to a barren corner of the lab, where she could be neither a danger to herself or an experiment. She’d wait.

Step 2: Formulate a hypothesis

That was the thing, though. Bonnie liked science. She loved it. Marceline would try to explain how awesome and chill magic was as an alternative, but Bonnie would just try to pick it apart. She’d dice it into pieces, make it work as science when she rebuilt it. That was no fun. The things she couldn’t explain she vowed to research, and that word just sounded boring.

But Bonnie liked science. When she poured over tomes of it, she would grin to herself every so often. It made her happy to rationalize. She was always so satisfied when one of her crazy ideas actually worked out just as planned.

So maybe she’d like it if Marceline was a bit more into this whole science thing. She wanted to have that subtle, adorable little grin be made for her on occasion too. If she tried, maybe that could happen.

Step 3: Predict

Not to say that she’d really enjoy it much herself. This whole science thing required persistence and patience that was far beyond her. Even watching the princess stare at test tubes bored her to, well, beyond death. But watching her in a lab coat wasn’t all that bad. Her mind wandered to a night of both of them wearing nothing but lab coats. Science be damned—beakers were shoved to the floor. Uh. No. No. That’s not the goal she had in mind, and Bonnie probably would not appreciate it either. Then again, who knows?

Step 4: Experiment

It’s three in the morning. Marceline is still thinking about lab coats, even though she decided it would be best to skip the coat, for now. It seems like too much, but this is all really too much already.

She slips in through the window. She slips next to her in the bed. She slips a hand into the covers. Her nails trail lightly on the princess’ shoulder blade. She grins when Bonnie starts to wake up, rolls groggily over and is not really all that surprised to see her. She likes that this is normal.

“So I need your help with some science…”

It’s three fifteen and they’re in the lab. Princess Bubblegum is still not quite awake. She shuffles in wearily, slippers sliding across the door jam. She’s not quite awake enough to demand an explanation, and that’s just fine.

“I um, wanted to get your opinion on this,” is all that Marceline gives her. She floats over to a model volcano she brought in earlier. Of course she knows this is childish. Everyone knows about baking soda and vinegar and making volcanoes out of it. She’s going for endearing here, not enlightening. Well, maybe a bit of both.

She tips a beaker in. It begins to foam. Bonnie laughs. It’s not a condescending laugh. Marceline looks over to find her grinning and giggling. She gets it. 

“You’re gonna miss the best part,” Marceline warns.

As the volcano’s foaming and sputtering begins to cease, her slightly more complex extra feature activates. Nevermind that this is magic, not science. Bonnie doesn’t need to know that. A puff of red smoke comes out and takes the form of a wispy heart before dissipating. It’s sweet and sickening and down right corny. Whatever. Bonnie loves it. She stops laughing and just smiles. Score. 

“Pretty neat, huh?”

Step 5: Analyze the results

She lets her get back to sleep after they clean up. She didn’t think about having to clean up, but didn’t mind one second of the chore. Bonnie was happy. She delivered little pecks to her cheeks as they cleaned. She loved it.

It’s four in the morning. Marceline lays with her, not needing sleep but not wanting to go, at least not until that cute little grin fades from her princess’ face.


End file.
